The invention concerns a method for producing, with the use of a core, a hollow shaft of fiber-reinforced plastic having regions of different diameters. By preference, the production of a drive shaft or a universal shaft of an automobile is thereby contemplated.
In accordance with known methods of this kind, the hollow shaft is produced by winding of fibrous material over a mandrel or core with a fiber orientation angle which is determined according to resistance and rigidity requirements. However, a favorable fiber angle over the entire length of the hollow shaft can then be achieved only if the diameter of the hollow shaft is constant. If contrary thereto, the hollow shaft has regions with greatly differing diameters, e.g., if at its ends it has regions for accommodation of pivots with diameters which are considerably larger than the diameter in the middle region of the hollow shaft, the known winding methods provide relatively small winding angles in the regions of the large diameters. Since, however, in the end regions, there occurs the introduction of force, e.g., by means of pivot pins and towards such end, an angle of 45.degree. is optimal, whereas the angles which are favorable to the tube region have a smaller diameter extending between the end regions ranging in size from 20.degree. to 40.degree., it is not possible by means of the known winding system to optimize the fiber orientation in the hollow shaft.